Paper and Pen
by leanime
Summary: Years ago in a letter, misunderstandings led to mistakes. Now he must live with the hurt and the thought of how could things have been different if I had read the whole letter? Better than the summary sounds. Sad. Character death. RxS AxR Shonen ai


Paper and Pen

Summary: Years ago in a letter, misunderstandings led to mistakes. Now they must live with the hurt. RxS Shonen ai

Disclaimer: I own neither of the characters from the Kingdom Hearts series. They belong to Disney/ Squaresoft. If I did, there would be yaoi everywhere!

_There's a letter, in a shoe box_

_In a dresser, she keeps locked._

_But she's never read it_

_All the way through_

Sora sat on his bed next to his dresser thinking about what had happened a year ago. He had received a letter from his lover, Riku. He was hoping to start a new life with him when he returned from the service. They had never talked about it, but it was always his dream. He wanted to be with Riku forever, and he wanted everyone to acknowledge them as a married couple. That was what he had hoped for, but he still cried, even today, as he thought back on that memory.

_It was the last one, he wrote her_

_She was sure, it was over_

_From all that he told her_

_In the first line or two_

It was the last letter he ever received from his love. It was not what he wanted, but it happened. In that letter, he could tell he was not loved.

_He said times, are hard now_

_Got some things left, to sort out_

_And a man and his freedom_

_Don't easily part_

Flashback

He couldn't believe the words he had read. This couldn't possibly be what he thought it was. There was no way Riku had wrote this.

_That's where she, stopped readin'_

_Her soul was bleedin'_

_So she chose her weapon_

_And went for his heart_

He couldn't read anymore. It was tearing his heart apart. He reached for some paper and began writing down so many lies, he hoped he would hurt Riku as much as he had been hurt. Tears burned his eyes as he scribbled down how he felt.

_Paper and pen, she got her last words in_

'_I never loved you', was the lie she wrote him_

_He couldn't believe, the reply he received_

Riku received the letter from his commanding officer. His good friends, Roxas and Axel, were overly excited and sat beside him to hear the news from Sora. They too, were in love and planned to be married as soon as they got home. The four had been best friends since high school, so they all new the reply Riku would get from his beloved. They sat there in a small huddle next to each other as Riku read the letter silently before telling his close friends. They watched closely as tears came to his eyes.

"Oh come on Riku! What did he say?" Roxas said in a confused voice. What could have made their dear friend look like he had just been kicked in the gut?

_What a sad tragedy, for good love to end_

_Oh who needs a knife_

_When you can take someone's life_

_With paper and pen._

So Sora...had never loved him? Really, truly, never loved him? Those nights...those hard times they had been through...were nothing? Riku couldn't help the tears that racked down his cheek. He had nothing now.

Axel reached over and grabbed the letter from Riku's hands, tear-stained and crumpled. He held his lover close as they read it silently over, but they couldn't process the message. They knew Sora loved Riku. They _knew_ it!There was no explaining it. Roxas slumped overto reach out and hug Riku, but his friend was no longer there. Probably gone from his anger and hurt

_They say he, went crazy_

_In just a few days he_

_Got on the bottle_

_And went out of his mind_

Riku went straight for Cid after getting the news and asked for his best bottle of vodka. Old Cid had exactly what Riku needed, and obliviously gave the beaten down Riku a path to his death.

The next day their camp was bombarded by and invasion of the front lines. In his drunken state Riku went straight for the enemy. BAM! A grenade exploded near him, but he ducked to his left into a safe-hole for shelter and barely escaped...then... WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! BAM! The next grenade hit its target

Axel let out a deathly cry for his friend. He had watched another comrade die, but Riku's death was the only one that made him sick after three months into the war.His next job would kill him even more though. If Roxas met him at the camp later tonight, he would have to tell him of their friends death.

_Till this day, she don't know_

_In the letter, that he wrote_

_He asked for her hand in_

_The very last line_

He cried hard that night when he read that letter. _Riku Kitara:_ _Deceased._ He really did love him, and although he would never forgive Riku for what he said, he still cried for his ex-lover. The last letter he wrote him was horrible. The lies were so thick on that page the paper could have folded clean in half. But still, he could never forgive Riku's words, nor the man they came from.

_With paper and pen, she got her last words in_

_I never loved you, was the lie she wrote him_

_He couldn't believe, the reply he received_

_What a sad tragedy, for good love to end_

_In paper and pen_

Present day

He read the lines in the letter again.

_Dear Sora,_

_Times in the war are really hard now. There are so many things I'm not ready to give up. I've still got to sort out the things between me and Sephiroth. I'm not too sure about giving up my freedoms anymore. Time with you is going to be hell..._

That's where he had always stopped reading. He could never bear to finish reading that horrible letter, but he could never bear to throw it away. Today was a year since he had received this life changing pain in the ass letter, and he had never finished reading the damned thing. He scanned the remaining text, finally over his demons...and broke down in the middle of the room where he had been standing. He was so cold hearted. A bastard! He didn't deserve to live...and all because he had mistaken the words. He had assumed the worst, and never, until now, dared to finish reading them damned thing!

_...but I know that with you, I'll be willing to give up anything and everything. For you, Sora, I would die before letting anything bad happen to you. I always have, and always will love you. That's why I'm sending this letter. When I get back home, Sora, will you marry me?_

_Signed, _

_Riku_

He sat there and cried himself to sleep. He didn't eat for weeks and eventually wasted away, always wondering, what would life have been like...if he had just finished reading that letter?


End file.
